swfo_roleplayersfandomcom-20200216-history
Jedi Dynasty
The Jedi Dynasty was an assassination council, organized by Jedi Knight Noman Karr and established by the New Jedi Order to hunt and subsequently destroy it's most dangerous threats and enemies from across the galaxy. During the age of the New Jedi Order following it's formation, Jedi Knight and student of Jedi Master Kan Toth Noman Karr created the Jedi Dynasty in order to swiftly eliminate any threats of the dark side or the Sith, at any cost, recruiting many Jedi, one of them being Jak Kree. This was seen as controversial, and has caught the attention of Supreme Chancellor Revear Jensen, who framed Noman for a terrorist attack on the Senate, hiring the First Order to do so. After Karr allied with the mysterious Fikra and recruited him into the Jedi Dynasty, they stopped Jensen and exposed his crimes to the New Republic. In 12 ABY, Noman Karr was exiled from the Jedi Order after his encounter with the ancient Sycthian, due to his utter recklessness and change of nature. The Jedi Dynasty was fragmented and it's members were believed to have been killed on Korriban at the hands of Sycthian. However, in 20 ABY, during the heat of the Eternal War and the return of the Fallen Empire, Noman returned from a second exile and restored the Jedi Dynasty, attempting to find any survivors left, eventually encountering his old friend Jak Kree in the process, brining back the Jedi Dynasty to the New Jedi Order and the Galactic Alliance, now fighting in the Eternal War. __TOC__ History Formation Before it's formation, Noman Karr would grow increasingly wary of dangers and enemies out of the New Jedi Order and the New Republic's reach, whom posed an immediate danger to both organizations. Deciding to take measures into his own hands to stop these threats from coming into fruition, Noman Karr began developing the Jedi Dynasty, and recruited different members from the Jedi Order to join him. However, Noman Karr's master Kan Toth objected to Karr's ideas, calling them out for being "reckless" and "aggressive". Unphased by his master's warnings, Karr continued to form the organization that came to be the Jedi Dynasty. Noman was anointed as the High Councilor of the Dynasty, serving alongside his fellow councilors Jak Kree, Niva Ebyss and more. Age of the New Jedi Order Over the years, the Jedi Dynasty would encounter countless enemies, from the First Order General Silas Bane, to even the ancient former Sith Sycthian. However, the Supreme Chancellor of the New Republic Revear Jensen framed Karr for a massacre in the senate which caused over 200 deaths, while the real perpetrators were First Order terrorists hired by Jensen. Karr was later imprisoned on Naboo, serving a life sentence. Eventually, a force-sensitive warrior called The Fikra learned of Supreme Chancellor Jensen true nature, and ventured to Naboo to rescue Noman Karr so they could put an end to Jensen's corruption. After defeating and exposing Jensen, Karr offered the Fikra a place in the Jedi Dynasty, which he accepted. Soon after, Noman Karr would begin to hallucinate and hear voices coming from a mysterious dark entity, who was seemingly calling to him. The Fikra took Karr to his base on Tatooine, where they learned that the voices originated from the ancient Sith world of Korriban. However, this was a trap set by the ancient spirit of Sycthian, who considered Karr too big of a threat to ignore. Sycthian swiftly killed the Fikra, and left Noman for dead on Korriban. Shortly after, Karr would escape Moraband and would swear to avenge his allies by finally destroying Sycthian once and for all. Fragmented To be added. Restoration To be added. Category:Factions